Scars
by laughsandgiggles
Summary: Scars seemed to cover the swordsman's chest and each mark was just a reminder to Sanji. Zosan. Implications of mature themes.


Scars seemed to cover the swordsman's chest and each mark was just a reminder to Sanji. Zosan. Implications of mature themes.

.

.

.

He mapped the marked flesh with his dexterous fingers. He could feel Zoro's gaze following his hand brushing against the rough texture with gentle prodding. But he remained silent allowing Sanji the moment to himself.

Sanji was very familiar with the sweaty chest he was currently resting on. After years of traveling with the marimo he became accustomed to the man's skin gradually gaining more and more scars. Considering the two spent most of their nights together Sanji would know where each new scar came from when he found it.

Running his fingers over the scars simultaneously flashed him through the memories of the battles Zoro had fought in. Sanji was not allowed to worry over Zoro while they were in battle, the damned marimo made that clear every time. It pissed him off especially considering the fact that Zoro would often protect Sanji fiercely in battle, the over-protective dumbass. Although Sanji never voiced his inner complaint because he knew it was an animalistic instinct more than anything. So during battle Sanji would have to distance himself from Zoro to avoid the urge to help the moron out, because of this he would miss the blows that the swordsman would take on.

A few days later when Zoro was sick of wearing the restricting white bandages, much to Chopper's never-ending chagrin, Sanji would be propped up against that newly scarred chest. Zoro was a little impatient for Sanji's probing hands, so Sanji could barely catch glimpses of the scars as Zoro was staring at him from above lustily.

Sanji would gasp as Zoro lowered his body, pressing their sweaty chests together. Sanji was so over-sensitized at this point that he could feel the new scars rubbing against his pale skin. After this, however, Sanji would forget about the new scars and pretty much everything else except Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, oh god, _Zoro_.

.

.

.

Sanji was panting heavily, his entire body was flushed red and he felt so hot he threw the sheets off. Blonde, sweaty hair obscured the view slightly but Zoro had soon plopped next him against the bed grinning wildly. Sanji let out a breathless laugh.

"You asshole…" the cook said, "I said nothing rough."

Zoro had a very smug look as he drew closer, "Who said that was rough?"

Sanji scowled shoving the man away when he tried getting any closer. But Zoro was undeterred and quickly gathered the cursing blonde in his arms. It was an unspoken rule that the two would snuggle after they were done, and while Sanji quietly complained he subconsciously rested his head into the crook of Zoro's shoulder. Zoro smirked at the familiar gesture and settled his hands securely around the lithe waist. His other arm circled above Sanji's head so he could stroke the strands resting against his neck.

Sanji's hands were trapped between their rising and falling chests; he reached out and splayed his fingers against the tanned chest. Zoro touched their foreheads together and closed his eyes.

Sanji continued exploring the broad expanse searching for recently healed skin. He finally found a long scratch staring from his hip up to right under his armpit. It wasn't too deep, but it was long enough to have caused some blood loss. Sanji traced the scar absently thinking about how much deeper it would need to get before….he let the thoughts trail reluctant to think much further.

The tension must have been palpable; Zoro had moved the hand that had been resting against the blonde's hip to capture Sanji's hand. Sanji's eyes widened slightly in surprise and he raised his gaze to meet the powerful eyes of his lover. Zoro was staring at him intently and Sanji released control to the man.

Zoro guided the trapped hand up, letting the fingers brush against his chest until he pressed the pale limb tightly against the large scar covering most of Zoro's front. At first Sanji thought Zoro was reminding him of the scar Mihawk had given him. That he had and would survive worse.

This scar was given to Zoro before Sanji even knew anything about him. It was weird thinking he had been close to seeing the demise of the man he would come to love. All he remembered from that battle was how stupid Zoro was. He was giving up his life for his silly aspirations, and Sanji couldn't make any sense of the idiot's reasoning.

But after everything, after watching the man slowly inch closer to those silly aspirations and experiencing his pure determination and focused drive Sanji had understood. Unknowingly he also fell deeper and deeper for the swordsman.

Sanji was shaken from his thoughts when Zoro squeezed his hand, his black gaze imploring him to stay with him in the moment. That was when the blonde realized Zoro was putting Sanji's hand on top of the man's heart. Sanji almost gasped in realization and Zoro leaned in close enough for their lips to brush momentarily.

"I'm right here Sanji." Zoro said, "I can't promise you a future, neither of us can do that…"

"But right now, I can give you everything right now." Zoro gave him a chaste kiss, "I'm still here."

"I know that. And I try to appreciate it, kinda hard when you're so damn annoying." Sanji muttered, clutching his hand into a fist against the pounding beat underneath the tanned skin. "But it's hard not to think about what's after the right now."

A nervous look skittered past Sanji's eyes. "It's scary…thinking about the future."

He then rubbed his thumb down the swordsman's torso encountering numerous old scars running the path. "But thinking about how you've survived in the past almost comforts me for anything that comes ahead."

"You survived." Sanji muttered, almost in genuine awe. He brushed against the scars lining against Zoro's arms until his elbow was hooked behind the man's neck. "So these scars might carry memories that aren't very pleasant but they're worth remembering regardless."

Zoro didn't respond but he pulled forward just when Sanji started reeling him in and they met for a kiss that seemed to solidify the words and feelings between the pair.

As per norm Zoro started getting lost in the kiss, like with any territory he encountered, and Sanji started moving his other hand up against Zoro's skin so he could get a better position underneath the man. Then his hand felt an unfamiliar marred patch on the square of his shoulder.

The brute growled when Sanji broke the kiss, but the cook continued his inspection of the skin with his fingers curiously.

Zoro rolled his eyes, "Scar-fetish."

"Shut your trap moss-brains." Sanji snapped. The skin felt like it has been scraped by a high-motile flying projectile. "When did you get this?"

"Get what?" Zoro asked dumbly looked down to see where Sanji's elegant fingers were stroking against. He squinted blearily for a moment before shrugging, "Oh that thing…"

"I don't remember you getting this one. Who did you fight? Marines, chased you around with a wanted poster, at that last island, kicked their asses?"

"Usopp, invented stupid new sling shot, on the crow's nest, stuffed his face into a cannon barrel."

Sanji laughed hard, pressing into the warmth of the other man's chest till he felt the reverberating sounds of chuckles against his ear.

Some reminders were kinder than others.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
